Lady Demon
by Kawaii Neko Yokai
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha 'befriend' a young cat demon, but what happens when she is mistaken for Kagome and Sesshomaru kidnaps her?
1. InuYasha, Dirt, Dirt, InuYasha

Hi ya'll, I'm back with fanfic #2! Hope you like it!

Meet my muse, Bun-Bun!

BB: I hate you all.

Now Bun-bun, don't make me take your switchblades away again.

BB:  *sighs* yes ma'am. 

Good killer bunny! ^____^

BB: :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I'm working on it!

("…") speech

(*… *) thoughts

(…) me annoying the heck out of all of you ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about noon in Inu-Yasha's forest. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were going back to Kaede's village to restock on supplies when sounds of a battle met Inu-Yasha's ears.

"I sense shards of the sacred jewel," Kagome murmured.

They then raced off to see who was fighting.

When they came to the clearing where the battle was being fought, they found a giant mantis demon and what looked like a fast-moving red blur. As they looked on, the red blur struck once, twice, three times: dead mantis. Then and only then did the red blur stop moving. What had been the red blur slowly moved over to the dead mantis's head and pulled out three jewel shards and slipped them into it's arm. As the creature straightened, the young miko and hanyou got a good look at this powerful creature.

One thought entered Inu-Yasha's mind, * It's a GIRL?!?!?!?!* For indeed it was.

She was a female cat demon with ears like Inu-Yasha's only they, and her ears, were a bright gold. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that rivaled new leaves in spring. Her body and facial features looked fragile and delicate, but there was fluidity and grace in her cat-like motions that suggested that she was not someone to be taken lightly.

"I know you're there," she called, "you stick out like a sore thumb."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha crept out of the bushes looking shamefaced.

"You leave my jewel shards alone and I'll leave yours alone, at least for now. Got that Dog-Boy?" she said as she smiled mockingly at the infuriated hanyou.

"H-How did you…" Kagome started to ask, but was interrupted by Inu-Yasha's outburst. 

"Why should I ?!," Inu-Yasha snarled.

The cat-girl just looked at him as if he were stupid and at the moment he felt that way.

She uttered one word, "Sit."

Inu-Yasha abruptly face-faulted into the dirt because of the necklace around his neck. "How the hell did you do that?!" Inu-Yasha demanded around a mouthful of dirt.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied.

"Yes."

"Well, to bad!"

So the conversation went on, the cat-girl neatly trading insult for insult with Inu-Yasha.

"If you're so all-fired powerful, why don't you take my jewel shards now?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Because, oh incompetent one, I'm after more difficult shards. Yours are easy picking," she replied. * Kami this one's fun to get riled up!*

Inu-Yasha looked about ready to explode. 

Kagome observed this and took the opportunity to remark, just to rile him up, "It's been a while since someone's had the nerve to talk to you like that hasn't it Inu-Yasha?"

"Whose side are on, wench?!" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Who are you calling a 'wench' you Inu-Bakka?!" Kagome retorted.

"You, you idiot!!!"

The cat-girl simply looked on with amusement in her cool, green eyes. Then she pulled out a manga (Where she got it I don't know) and started reading.

Many insults, 'Sits', and graphic novels later, Inu-Yasha finally returned his attention to the cat-girl who only sighed in exasperation and put down her book.

"Well I don't think you're as powerful as you say, so I'm going to take those jewel shards!" and with that he sprang into the air, aiming at her throat with a death shot that would clinch the match for him, the only problem was, she wasn't there anymore.

"Too slow!" she cried.

She captured his back in seconds and quickly hit a few pressure points.

When they both landed, Inu-Yasha yelled, "What the hell did you do to me?!?!?!"

"I simply hit a couple pressure points," she replied calmly, " In fact they should take affect in 3…2…1."

All of a sudden, (oookay, that sounded so lame -___-U) Inu-Yasha's legs flew out from under him and his body twisted itself into a pretzel shape.

Sweet, ever-loyal Kagome was on the ground laughing so hard tears streamed down her face at the expression on the young hanyou's face.

I think I'm going to like this girl…* the cat-girl thought.

"Hey why don't you stay with us for a while?" Kagome asked, "You seem to be very powerful, even stronger than Inu-Yasha."

"Shaddup…" was the reply from said hanyou.

"I guess I could…" the cat-girl said, smiling shyly at Kagome.

"Great!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? Yes the cat-girl is my OC. I need to come up with a name for her though. It was originally going to be 'Kia' but that sounds so plain. So what do you think, keep it 'Kia' or change it? I take story and name suggestions! ^___^ Next chapter, "Oh Joy, Pretzel-Boy!"

BB: Now review or I shall come over to your house and hurt you with my switchblades. * evil grin*

Bun-Bun… 

Ja-Ne! ^___^

KawaiiNekoYokai

I like to have something funny at the end of each chapter so here you go.

"My karma ran over your dogma" sorry if you don't get that ^___^U 


	2. Secrets Revealed by Firelight or Oh Joy,...

KNY: I'm baaack! Sorry the first chapter was so short. Here's Chapter 2 and it's much longer.

BB: FLAME HER, FLAME HER, FLAME HER!!!!!!!!

KNY:: To my two reviewers, THANK YOU!!!1 ^______^  I'm glad you liked it! Kudos to Nunoko for coming up with a name for my character!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Inu-Yasha? The only thing I own in this FANfic is my OC. Please ask for permission if you wish to use her.

("…") speech

(*… *) thoughts

(…) me annoying the heck out of all of you ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Need any help, Pretzel-Boy?" Kagome asked sweetly, not even bothering to conceal the smirk on her face. (Mmmmmmm, pretzels)

"Shaddup, woman," was the muffled response.

"Want some butter or salt?" (sorry. inside joke if you don't get it)

Just then, a weasel demon smelling the mantis's blood came into the clearing. Then it noticed a helpless Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Aw, crap!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he tried to get out of the pretzel shape, and only succeeded in getting his body locked even tighter in its position.

_"Mmmmmmm, Pretzel-Demon!"_ the weasel hissed.

" WILL YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE PRETZEL ALREADY?!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha demanded with more than a touch of annoyance.

The cat-girl just sighed and muttered, "If you want something done right…"

Then, the weasel (who was a few bricks short of a full load if you ask me) pulled out some butter and salt. (^___^U)

Kagome blinked. "That was… random."

The cat-girl sweatdroped. "Yes it was…"

Then she just groaned, stalked over to the weasel demon who was attempting to butter Inu-Yasha, and promptly sent it into LEO. (Low Earth Orbit)

She sighed, exasperated and turned to the twisted hanyou. "Now will you admit that you need help, baka?"

"No!" said hanyou replied, exactly like a spoiled child.

The cat-girl sighed again and picked him up, still in the pretzel-shape, and walked to her campsite.

"I'm Kagome, by the way, and he's Inu-Yasha."

"I'm Kiara. Nice to meet you Kagome. Can't say the same for him though."

Kagome just laughed.

"Okay, okay. I need some help. HAPPY?!" *I'm getting a leg cramp.*Apparently Inu-Yasha had had enough of being suck in the same position.

"Yes," Kiara replied and she proceeded to get him out of the pretzel shape. Kagome winced at every pop and snap of his bones.

"Why don't you stick with us for a while," Kagome offered, "You'd be a welcome change from Inu-Baka to talk to."

"Gee, thanks," remarked said 'baka' sarcastically and was completely ignored.

"I guess I could," was the reply.

"Great!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The new moon had come and gone so Kiara knew about Inu-Yasha's transformation, and she and Kagome had become fast friends. 

One late afternoon, they were sitting around the campfire resting after a demon hunt.

"So, you want to use the jewel to become a full demon, huh?" Kiara asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yep," he replied, "What about you? Why do you want the Shikon no Tama?"

"To find answers," she said softly.

"Wha?"

"I, like you, am a half-breed."

"So you're part human too?"

"No. I'm part demon, but I have no clue what my other half is."

"What else is there, besides human and demon and how do you know your other half ain't human?"

"Well…"

At that moment, darkness fell and a full moon climbed into the sky. Kiara seemed to stiffen involuntarily. Her pupils narrowed into slits, and an almost feral growl escaped her throat. Her body shuddered as if suddenly racked with an immense pain.

"Kiara?" Kagome asked worried and reached out to touch the convulsing cat-demon.

"D-Don't get near me when I'm like this," Kiara cried desperately, "I might hurt you accidentally."

Her hair turned a shining sliver-blue and her eyes turned a cold sapphire blue. The very air around her began to crackle and glitter with power. Her cat-ears then turned snow-white covered in black spots as well as her tail.

"That definantly isn't human!" Inu-Yasha whispered in shock and more than just a tinge of fear.

After the shuddering had stopped, the magic in the air dropped as Kiara got it under control and Inu-Yasha finally let out the breath he had not been aware he was holding.

He turned to Kagome to make sure she was all right.

"You okay?" he asked shakily.

"T-That was… SO COOL!!!!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha facefaulted.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!" he shouted.

"What?!"

"Do you have ANY idea how much power she just released?!!!!!!!"

"No. Why?"

"Grrrrr…"

"It's okay. I'll turn back in the morning." Kiara said.

A shiver went up a certain sliver-haired demon lord's back.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken (a.k.a. my favorite green football ^____^) asked.

"No," said demon lord replied, but his senses were telling him otherwise.

*That was no mere power I felt* he thought *That kind of power has not been felt in this land for centuries*

He cautiously sniffed the air and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. *I must investigate tomorrow* he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there you are! Hope you liked it! ^______^

 Tune in for the next chapter: A Kidnapping, A Wolf, And Fluffy In Munchkin Land?


End file.
